I Will Love You For Now And Forever
by BellaRose8208
Summary: What happens before the wedding when Emmett gets bored? Or after the wedding when Bella gets changed? And what about Jacob? Hmmm... Please R&R! BxE EmxR JxA
1. One Week

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any characters

Bella POV

One week left.

I couldn't believe it, I was finally getting married to the man (well vampire technically) I loved; Edward Cullen.

"BELLA! Come down here to see what your makeup is going to look like!"

I sighed and called back "I'll be right down Alice." This was going to be a long day.

I went downstairs and saw 6 sets of makeup laid out. Each on had blush, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick. Alice smiled very sweetly, which I've learned is a very bad sign.

"Now Bella, all you have to do is pick two makeup sets. One for you and one for your bridesmaids. It won't be THAT hard. For you my favorite is the pinkish one, with the brown for us. What do you think?"

I ended up agreeing with Alice. My makeup would have a soft pink blush with light pink eye shadow on the inside of the eye going to darker pink toward the outer corner. The lipstick was a bright pink with a bit of gloss. The bridesmaid's makeup had dark brown eyeliner and mascara with an eggplant eye shadow. The lipstick was a purplie brown.

Deciding these things made me even more anxious for my wedding day. It couldn't come faster.

I went back upstairs to see Edward.

"Have you satisfied Alice in picking out what you need?" He asked in that perfect velvet voice of his.

"Mhmm," I answered. "As nervous as I was about this Edward, I can't wait for the wedding. I'm so happy that Charlie wasn't mad and, well, that Renee forgave me quick enough. After I assured her it was what I wanted."

"Well I'm happy that you're happy," Edward told me. He walked up to me and held me gently. "I think I may be excited too."

"Oh you just think? After everything you went through to convince me of this wedding you just think you're excited?"

He laughed. "All right, I know I'm excited, I couldn't be happier as well."

I smiled at him and said "Good," when I turned and walked out.

As soon as I left the room I sighed. And pulled a piece of paper from my pocket. It was an e-mail Charlie had sent me that I printed out. It said:

_Bells,_

_I'm sorry to spring this on you so close to the wedding but I knew you'd be mad if I didn't tell you. Jake ran away from home. Maybe after the wedding you can help figure out why and look a little, but until then I want you to concentrate on your big day. Don't worry too much; the police are looking for him. _

_Dad _

I sighed. Even though I was trying not to worry too much I couldn't help it. I needed to know the reason.

Suddenly Alice was beside me, and reading the note.

"Bella, why didn't you say something? You must be so upset! Do you have any idea why this happened?"

"Of course not Alice. I mean he didn't say anything the last time I saw him and he seemed okay that I chose Edward. You didn't send him an invitation did you?"

Alice didn't say a word.

"ALICE! You sent him one didn't you? After I told you not to because he didn't need to go through that kind of pain? How could you?"

She sighed. "I didn't Bella. But I would hate to be the person who did. Although, I should probably tell you who it is because you really should make it clear to that specific person that when you tell them not to do something they shouldn't do it because you have reasons for telling them not to do something and that reason is probably good and…."

"ALCIE," I yelled because otherwise she might go on for hours. "Who sent an invitation to Jacob?"

"I'll tell you but you have to swear to not be too mad."

"I swear."

Alice took a deep breath. "Edward sent it."

Edward POV

Bella seemed anxious when she left. And I wondered why until I heard the murmur of voices in the hallway and what Alice was thinking.

_Don't let him kill me. Don't let him kill me._ _Don't let him kill me. Don't let him kill me. She's so upset! I'm going to tell her._

"Edward sent it."

I gasped. How did she know? But it was Alice… she probably saw me sending it before I knew I was going to.

"EDWARD CULLEN! You come here RIGHT NOW!"

I sighed. Of course Bella would be upset. But I would try to get her over it and happy again.

"Coming Bella."

I would be mad at Alice later. She was cruel.

Bella POV

I watched Edward come out of his room looking slightly nervous. Despite my anger I could feel my heart jump. He smiled as though he knew I couldn't be mad for long. He was right.

"Look, Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent that invitation but I would have wanted a choice so I thought it only right to give him one."

His apology instantly made me softer then a marshmallow.

"Okay," I started. "But you need to listen to me next time I say not to do something."

He looked at me, his smoldering topaz eyes burning through the remainder of my anger.

"I promise."

And all was forgiven.

Alice POV

I cowered in the closet- knowing I was being ridiculous -hiding from Edward.

"Alice," I heard him call, "I'm not mad! I promise. You can come out from where you're hiding."

I got out, but only because I saw him telling me it was okay that I told the truth and didn't lie to Bella… as if I ever would! The future could change so I was still wary.

I saw Jasper before I saw Edward, he was reading a book.

"Jasper, if Edward kills me, kill him back," I told him.

He looked up from his book with a look that seemed as though he wondered if I was insane or not.

"Sure thing Alice. Why would Edward kill you though?"

"I kinda, maybe, sorta, accidentally, mighta told Bella that he invited Jacob Black to the wedding. But it is true! Only now I have to fear for my life so please, if he does kill me, listen to my final request?"

"Ummm okay Alice. Will do!"

"Thank you," I said and I ran out of the room.

Standing there was Edward.

"Uh hi Edward! How are you? Lovely day isn't it? Are you going to eat me?"

"Eat you?" He laughed. "No Alice. I realize that was I did was wrong and what you did was right. So I came to thank you."

"Well you're welcome. You know you'll have to listen to Bella once she's your wife, right?"

"Yes Alice. Go take care of the wedding now. Bye."

"Bye Edward!" I called as I ran off to confirm flower arrangements.

Then there was a crash.

Jasper POV

I was reading my book when Alice ran over to me eyes wide.

"Jasper, if Edward kills me, kill him back!"

"Sure thing Alice. Why would he kill you though?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

She explained that she told Bella that Edward invited the werewolf to the wedding. I promised that if she died I would kill Edward and she ran off again.

I sighed. This house was baffling.

Suddenly, I heard an enormous crash.

Esme POV

The counter tops were dirty, and I was cleaning them. I had just finished when a loud crash echoed through the house.

Carlisle POV

After getting home from the hospital I was relaxing in my study when a booming crash came from downstairs.

Edward POV

Once I told Alice thank you I was headed back upstairs to see Bella. Suddenly the house shook with a crash.

Bella POV

I was lying in Edward's room waiting for him to get back when I heard a loud crash.

"Wasn't me!" I called.

Rosalie POV

So all I was doing was staring in the mirror, trying to envision a more beautiful face when I heard a crash.

"Emmett," I groaned.

Emmett POV

I was standing there, covered in it from head to toe. I hoped they had finished. If they weren't Alice was going to violently murder me.

I saw everyone run downstairs to see what happened. Bella was last. They all just stared at me when they saw what had happened. I did all I could do.

"Ummm… Hi?"

Alice POV

Emmett was standing in the middle of the living room covered in my makeup samples, and all he could say for himself was

"Ummm… Hi?"

I yelled at him as loud as I could.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO ARRANGE THOSE SAMPLES?!"

He looked scared. "I'm sorry Alice! I got bored, and jumped on the couch."

I looked at him confused.

"The samples were on the coffee table."

We looked at the coffee table, now a pile of wood and glass.

"Emmett. Why is the coffee table broken?" asked Esme in a low, angry voice. (The coffee table had taken her weeks to track down; it was from a country in Europe.)

"I slipped off the couch," Emmett explained.

From the look on everyone's except Esme's face, they were trying hard not to laugh. Bella was the first to crack and everyone else soon followed.

"Emmett, how on earth did you fall off the couch?" asked Jasper.

Emmett looked embarrassed.

"I, uh, well, my feet slid when I was jumping."

I sighed.

"Well. Now that that's over, I have to call the florist."

Please review, this is our first fanfic so tell us if we should continue.

Thanks!


	2. The Mall

Thank you to all our kind reviewers

**Thank you to all our kind reviewers! We appreciate it! We don't own the Twilight series or anyone in it. We also do not own Tiffany & Co or any of their exclusive pieces. **

Alice POV

The florist, caterer, hotel, church, and dining hall had all been confirmed. We were ready for the wedding. Unfortunately it was still 6 days away.

I hadn't seen Emmett yet; I assume he was still hiding from Esme. She was VERY upset yesterday.

I couldn't wait for the wedding, I swear I was more excited then Bella. Speaking of her….

"BELLA! We need to decide something very important right now!"

She came downstairs looking nervous.

"What's up Alice?"

"I don't believe you have anything old, new, borrowed, or blue."

She sighed. "Is that really important Alice?"

I didn't want to do this. Not at all. But she was resisting and I knew there only one way to get her to help me out on this.

My face drooped and I knew how unrefusable and heartbroken I looked.

"Okay Bella," I sighed. "I understand. This was just so important to me and well, it was something I thought should be done."

She gave in within seconds.

"Oh alright Alice. Why do you do this to me? Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"Of course not Bella. As your maid of honor I find making you do these things part of my duty. And just to let you know, Esme and Rosalie are coming along."

"Um Alice, Rosalie doesn't exactly like me. Why would she come?"

I thought the answer was obvious, but Bella was just human.

"I'll make her."

And with that, I went to get ready for the trip, and tell Rosalie and Esme what we were doing.

Rosalie POV

I could not believe Alice had made me go with them to the mall. And she pulled the "Alice eyes" on me to make me go!

What's the worst part?

I didn't even get to ride shotgun! Life is so unfair.

"When will we get to the mall Alice? If I have to come with you I better get in some good shopping at least."

"For the last time Rose, we're here to shop for Bella. You can only buy things if they're in the store we're in."

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't even go into my favorite stores unless Alice went in them to shop for Bella?! Like I said before, life was so unfair.

Esme started talking, probably to calm us (me) down.

"So Bella, do you have any ideas on what you want to get? Remember, new and blue."

"I have no idea," answered that stupid human. "But I'm sure Alice has an idea or ten."

Esme laughed, something I did not want to do, so I sighed heavily.

"Lighten up Rose! We'll go to a few stores just for fun. But you have to stop pouting. Oddly enough it GETS ANNOYING!"

I looked at Alice.

"Are you serious? We can go to a few good stores?"

Alice turned to glare at me.

"Are you saying that the stores I like to shop at are bad stores?"

Oops. I shouldn't have said good stores.

"Of course not Alice! I just like a bit different type of style."

She grinned at me and said, "That was a good save Rose," then turned back to the road

I laughed. "Thank you Alice." And like that, I was happy again.

Esme POV

Rosalie was so easily pleased, and so easily angered, but that was her personality and I wouldn't change it for anything.

We were finally at the mall and Alice, Bella and I were going through a rack of blue corsets.

"Alice, I don't see the point of getting something blue that no one is going to see," argued Bella.

"Oh I was hoping you were going to say that," Alice said happily.

"Why did you want me to say something like that?" said Bella looking scared.

"Because," said Alice starting to pull Bella. I just followed them. "Now I have an excuse to bring you in here."

I looked at where we were going in. It was Alice's favorite store, Tiffany's. Fortunately, Bella didn't see because if she had she would have flipped out.

Alice showed Bella necklace after necklace, and Bella thought they were all a little much, so I started looking around and gasped.

"What is it Esme? Did you see something you liked?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I answered, "I think it's perfect."

"It" was a 17.25 inches long necklace. The stones were round sapphires, pink sapphires, and diamonds in platinum. It was gorgeous.

Bella came over to look at it and said "Esme you have found my wedding necklace."

We also found flower shaped earrings set in platinum with a sapphire center and diamond petals. Alice was ecstatic.

"Now all we have to do is get something borrowed, because the ring Edward gave you is old, I think I have the perfect thing for you at home. ROSE! We're going now!" Alice said.

Rosalie came in and said "All right, let's go home."

The four of us went to Alice's Porshe, and drove home to show the guys what we bought.

Edward POV

Alice walked inside the house smug. She could do something I couldn't do. Yeah right.

Bella nearly jumped in my arms when she saw me.

"Edward! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!"

I laughed, but was touched by her words. "It wasn't even a whole day Bella love."

She pouted. "I know but I still miss you. Is that very silly?"

I laughed again.

"Not at all, for I missed you too, and I am furious with Alice taking you away from me for so long."

Alice grinned. "Don't be silly Edward, you know you love me. Plus, look what I got Bella to buy!"

She pulled out a beautiful pair of earrings and a necklace.

"Bella, those will look lovely on you. I can't wait for the wedding," I said.

She smiled softly at me.

"Now," started Alice. "Bella and us girls need to go upstairs so she can borrow something from us. Buh-bye Eddie."

"My name is Edward," I grumbled, but they were already upstairs.

Bella POV

Alice pulled me upstairs, right after calling Edward "Eddie". Man do I wish that I could have seen his face, but Alice pulled me upstairs too fast.

She dragged me into her room, sat me on the bed, and ran into her closet. When she came out she was holding the most gorgeous pair of shoes in the world.

They were white satin peek-a-boo toe with a strap around the back. There was a bow on the front made out of diamonds.

Alice looked at my face scrutinizing everything. Her face suddenly broke into a grin.

"They were Rosalie's, but she gave them to me. You love them, and don't bother lying. These will be your something borrowed."

I gasped.

"Thank you Alice, so much. I love them. They'll be perfect."

**I'm sorry it took me so long, school has been insane. We're probably going to skip to right before the wedding next chapter, but I don't know. **


	3. The Pranks

So we're not skipping ahead, but this is a filler chapter that's going to be mainly fluff

**So we're not skipping ahead, but this is a filler chapter that's going to be mainly fluff. **

**I don't own anything Twilight related. **

Bella POV

I slowly woke up and realized it was still dark out. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room. I had forgotten that I was sleeping over at Edward's house tonight.

"Hello, love. Are you awake?" I heard the voice of an angel whisper in my ear.

I rolled over to look at Edward.

"Yes, I am. Would you tell me what time it is so I'll know if I should go back to sleep?"

He laughed.

"It's about 3 o'clock in the morning Bella. But I don't know if you want to sleep."

"Why not?" I asked confused. "Aren't humans supposed to sleep at 3 a.m.?"

He laughed again.

"Alice may have something planned for you if you go to sleep. I'm not supposed to tell you, but if you're awake, she can't do anything. And I'm only letting her do this because I was told if I stopped her I would have reason to fear for my life."

I sighed, too tired to understand much of what he was saying, so I fell back asleep.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

I woke up and stretched. For some odd reason my hand touched something wet where my pillow should be.

I sat up nervous and looked around the room. I didn't see Edward.

Nervous, I started to play with my hair which was also wet, and smelled funny. I looked at my hair and screamed.

My hair had been covered in SHAVING CREAM! Alice had gone too far.

I went to get up from bed and slipped. Now I may be clumsy, but usually standing isn't a problem for me. I looked at where I was just standing and saw something shiny. Smelling it, I realized it was honey! I also noticed it was now all over my back and my shaving creamed hair.

I stood up again, carefully and holding onto the bed, and made my way to the door.

I opened the door and got a vat of honey poured on me, as if slipping in it didn't get me sticky enough.

I sighed and stepped outside, not expecting anything else. Unfortunately, there was more.

I slipped yet again, slid to the stairs, and kept on going. I saw that someone had covered the stairs in something that made them like a slide, so there were no bumps.

At the end of the stairs was a huge pile of feathers, which I slid right into. The feathers stuck to the honey, which made me look like a giant chicken.

I stood up and angrily called "Edward! Come here right now!"

He appeared next to me instantly and said nervously, "Yes love?"

I wasn't mad at him, it was Alice I was ready to murder.

"Don't worry Edward. I'm not upset with you. But I will be if you don't help me."

I grinned evilly.

Alice POV

I was lying on my couch, thinking about how mad Bella would be when Jasper ran into the room.

"Alice, your credit cards got cancelled, you went over you're spending limit! I thought we talked about this! This means no more shopping for a month."

I gasped.

"Jasper, you can't be serious, please, tell me you're joking! I know I didn't go over. I'll die if I can't shop for a month, PLEASE!"

He looked at me. "No Alice, Edward and Bella agree; you have to learn your lesson."

I felt like if I could cry, I would be drowning in tears.

Suddenly, Bella walked in angry. Not to mention covered in feathers.

"That's right Alice; you have to learn your lesson. FEATHERS, HONEY, AND SHAVING CREAM DON"T BELONG ON ME!"

I was confused.

"Bella, I only put shaving cream in your hair. I don't know why you're covered in feathers. And does this mean that I can shop?"

"Wait," Bella said. "You didn't do this feather and honey stuff?"

"No." I sighed. "Now answer my shopping question!"

"Of course you can still shop Alice," said Jasper.

Bella cut in. "Who covered me in feathers and honey then?"

We all looked at each other and sighed.

"Emmett."

Emmett POV

Heh heh. I fooled Bella. She looked stupid and was mad at Alice. MUAHAHAHA! That's a funny laugh.

I made sure the stairs were back to normal, went upstairs to my room and gasped. It was pink and frilly and GIRLY! I checked to make sure it was my room. One, two, three doors down on the left, yup, it was my room. Unfortunately.

"ROSE! What on Earth happened to our bedroom?"

My wife came up and said, "Huh. You know, I have no idea. But I love it!"

That's when I saw the note. It said

_Emmett, _

_If you're reading this, you've seen your room. Pretty isn't it? Come to the living room once you're done this note._

_The Redecorators_

This was written in words cut out of magazines, so I had no idea who it was. I decided to go to the living room and give them a piece of my mind.

I marched downstairs and into the living room. Bella was standing there with clean hair and clothes. She looked mad. I felt madder.

"Did YOU turn my room into a frill ball?" I yelled.

"No, that was Alice. But now you'll know."

"What will I know?" I asked confused.

"You'll know… NEVER MESS WITH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN OR ALICE CULLEN!"

**Fluffy wasn't it? This is what happens when I get bored. Please review, and I may write chapters with a purpose.**


	4. Wedding Day

Bella's POV

**I can finally give you another chapter! Camille and I wrote this one. I'll make sure to update sooner next time. **

**Stephenie owns it all.**

Bella's POV

I heard Alice calling my name "Oh Bella come down here we only have 8 hrs until the wedding!" "Coming Alice" I said. Oh no this was going to be a long 8 hours…I walked into the loft and saw the tables were covered with the make up Alice was going to put on my face. Hanging on the wall was my beautiful dress.

Well here it goes.

For the next few hours all I was doing was sitting on a stool getting make up put on my face and getting it to look "simply darling" were Alice's words.

"Bella keep still!" she said. I couldn't help wiggling, the brushes tickled.

"Sigh… I'll try Alice!"

"Done! No thanks to your squirming. Well… take a look Bella!"

She handed me a mirror and I didn't recognize the I saw in it. It was like Alice had taken me and created some goddess. I was so shocked, I looked amazing! I felt much better now; I usually look so drab compared to Edward, now I thought we'd look pretty nice together.

"Alice, thank you! I look—" I stopped, there was a shocked look on Alice's face, she had seen something bad about to happen.

"Oh no! No not now, not at the wedding!" Alice exclaimed.

"What Alice? What is it? What did you see?"

Suddenly, Edward came downstairs, he had read her mind and he knew what was wrong. Seems I was always last to know!

Edward's POV

"Alice! How do they know?"

"I don't know Edward! This is terrible!"

"Will some one PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Bella asked angrily.

"Hold on Bella, it'll be okay" I soothed her.

"WHAT WILL BE OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! It's my wedding and I should know!" Bella yelled.

Alice's POV

"Edward, if you'll please come here so we can discuss this?" I asked. I didn't want Bella to worry just yet.

"NO! I want to know!" Bella was being whiney.

"You'll know soon love, now just relax and don't worry" Edward told Bella. It was clear how Edward's voice made her melt. She would do just about anything he said.

Bella's POV

Now everyone knew except me! Edward and Alice had been whispering with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper for the past half hour.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh Bella! The wedding! It's ruined!" Alice said.

"Bella, Alice saw The Volturi at our wedding" Edward explained.

I gasped. "But how would they know when it is?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask them when we get here," Carlisle told me.

"You don't think anyone would be stupid enough to actually send them an invitation though, do you?" I asked him.

Alice groaned.

"I had Emmett send out a few invitations," she told us.

Emmett POV

"EMMETT!" How many people just called my name? Crap… I screwed up again!

"What?" I called back.

"Come down here NOW!"

Uh oh. Alice sounded angry.

"Coming!" I yelled and rushed down the stairs.

7 pairs of eyes were staring at me.

"Emmett how could you do this? What were you thinking? How could you put us at risk like this?" my angel asked me, livid.

"What?" I asked. What was she talking about?

Alice pushed Rosalie aside. "YOU INVITED THE VOLTURI TO BELLA'S WEDDING DIDN'T YOU?"

I did, but I didn't know that was a bad thing so all I said was…

"Oops?"

Jasper POV

Emmett didn't know what he was getting himself into with that one word. I was feeling Alice's emotions and they were mad!

"Oops?" she yelled at him. "OOPS!? That's all you san say after sending the VOLTURI an invitation to the wedding that I have worked my BUTT off planning?"

"Yes," Emmett answered.

"Emmett you are a stupid butt-head!" Alice yelled at him.

"I know," he replied. "But you told me the more the merrier and I thought that meant anyone." Emmett could be such a moron.

Alice looked like she was going to blow up so I stepped in. "Emmett, when Alice said the more the merrier I'm pretty sure she meant people who would care if we died! And who were actually people."

"Oh! Sorry Alice!" Emmett looked like everything had just become clear to him.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's all right Emmett; I can't blame you for being born obtuse."

"What does that mean?" asked Emmett.

Edward grinned. "It means you're a bit of an idiot. But we still think you're great."

"Ohhh," Emmett replied. "Wait was I just complimented or insulted?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Alice, do you see the Volturi doing anything to harm anyone at the wedding?" asked Esme.

"No, they'll leave right after congratulating us on the wedding," Alice told her.

Esme said, "Then the wedding should just keep going as planned."

"Ooo you're right! Thank you Esme!" Alice squealed.

Everyone was happy again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alice POV

I was standing at the door of the chapel I had booked for the wedding greeting everyone. Angela, Rosalie, Esme, and Renee were helping Bella to calm down.

"Hello, Mrs. Stanley, Jessica. Ms. Newton! Thank you for coming!"

Then I saw them coming up the steps towards me, in their black and grey swirling robes. Thank goodness it was a cloudy day!

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, Demitri! We're so happy you could come!"

"Hello dear Alice! I simply do love weddings! They are so joyful. We truly appreciate the invitation," Aro said to me.

"It was our pleasure," I told him.

There was about 20 minutes until the ceremony started so I hurried inside to see Bella.

Bella POV

How was I going to do this? I was so scared, what if something went wrong? What if the Volturi got mad and killed my friends, my family? Or worse, what if I forgot my vows?

Then Alice walked in.

"Bella, sweetie, it's going to be okay, I can see that. You'll do amazing. Now come on. It's time to walk down the aisle. Charlie's ready. Edward's waiting."

I took a deep breath. I needed to do this. For Edward.

I walked out of the dressing room and saw Alice led me to Charlie.

"You look beautiful, kid," he told me.

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him because I knew I would only see him maybe once after today. He patted my back. "Come on, let's walk down that aisle."

The procession started everything was going perfectly. Then it was our turn.

Okay Bella, I thought to myself, just one foot in front of the other. It'll be fine, Alice saw that. And then, after what seemed like hours, though it was barely a minute, I reached Edward.

The minister said everything, I missed it though, being too nervous to concentrate, and then Edward said his vows.

"Isabella Swan, from the first time I saw you, I knew that there was something special about you. The way your eyes sparkled when you were thinking, and how deeply you blushed at the littlest things. Your beauty cannot be rivalled, you love and compassion knows no bounds. My life was like a moonless night before I saw you, but now you are my every reason for living. I never want to live without you. I promise to love you as long as we both shall live."

I was ready. Ready to be his, forever.

"Edward, you are such an amazing person. So smart, intense, and good. You are my angel who has come to walk on this earth. We were designed for each other and each other alone. No one can make me laugh the way you can, cry the way you can, love, the way you can. I want to be yours for my whole life. I love you, and I am ready to be your wife."

The minister finished and we both said "I do." The rings were put on our fingers and then, "You may kiss the bride."

Edward lips touched mine so gently, yet so powerfully. I was so happy that we were now, officially, married.

Edward POV

I couldn't keep the ridiculous grin off my face. People were congratulating me left and right, but the only face I could see was the one right next to me. My wife. I couldn't believe the wedding was over, everything had been perfect. And just as Alice had said, the Volturi congratulated us and left.

"Edward, Alice wants us to follow her." I looked at Bella and she showed me where Alice was waving us over. We hurried to see her.

"What is it Alice? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing! But I need you two to ask everyone to please make their way into the reception hall for dinner."

Bella and I sighed and made our way to the front of the wedding hall.

"If everyone would just go into the reception hall please, we can begin serving dinner," I announced. The crowd moved through the doors while Bella and I followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alice POV

Everything was over. Nothing had gone wrong and Bella and Edward were on their way to their honeymoon spot. And I was alone with Jasper. Life was good.

**Well I hoped it was worth the wait! Sorry about that by the way. The next chapter will be just Bella and Edward on their honeymoon. Please R&R!**


	5. Honeymoon Bites

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope we did the last chapter well. Just letting you all know, I'm going to be finishing this story as soon as I can, before August 2****nd****. So I'll try to add as fast as possible. **

**Update: Oops... I forgot to write this before, I don't own Twilight or anyone in it!**

**P.S. more deets in the intimate scene and during the bite due to Camille!**

Bella POV

"Wake up love, we're here," Edward whispered close to my ear.

I yawned and opened my eyes which were staring in to the eyes of my husband.

He smiled at me, got out of the car and before I knew it was opening my door and reaching for my hand.

"Aren't you going to carry me inside?" I jokingly asked. "I mean, doesn't the groom carry the bride across the threshold?"

He grinned and scooped me up, out of the car. Pressing his lips to mine he shut the car door and carried me inside. As soon as we had crossed the doorstep he gently set me on my feet.

I looked around at the beautiful place Edward had gotten for our honeymoon. The room was spacious for two people. It had wood floors, shaggy rugs, beamed ceilings, and huge windows which were letting in the last few rays of sun for today. It looked like an old fashioned lodge.

"Oh, Edward! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "But what if someone sees you? It isn't exactly overcast."

"This is a very secluded area, no other houses for miles. Don't worry, I'm planning on plenty of alone time" Edward told me.

I smiled. "Good, because I am expecting you to keep your promise."

He picked me up, ran upstairs and laid me down on a bed.

'I wouldn't break a promise to you, Bella," he murmured in my ear.

Then he rolled me on top of him and hitched up my leg. My breath caught. I knew he had promised we would try, I was just always expecting him to find a way out of it before I was a vampire.

I started to take of his shirt and my hands traced the perfect marble planes of his chest. He kissed me while undoing the buttons on my shirt.

At first, My hands were shaking. But then I realized that this was not like the last time I'd tried to seduce Edward. This time he wanted me back. Even still, he seemed like a god to me, I was expecting him to vanish at anytime. He kept kissing me all over my body as he was moving onto my pants. I was going to help him but I was too busy with his pants.

Our bodies moved in ways I had never thought possible. It was absolutely amazing. The feeling of Edward's icy skin on mine felt perfect. His hands moving over my body, his lips kissing me furiously, but still in a caring way. He was not holding anymore restraints as he had been doing ever since I had met him.

The way he kissed me reminded me of my kiss with Jacob, wild, amazing, minus the heat of course--wait no i shouldn't be thinking about Jacob. Not now, it wasn't time for me to think of how much i needed him. I would never get another chance like this with Edward. What was wrong with me, i sickened my self. I chose Edward, I needed him as he needed me.

I brushed all my worries away, tonight was the night i had spent dreaming about. Tonight was something that i would only get to experience once. Edward was the love of my existence. I kissed edward back letting myself free... I didn't have to be careful tonight.

We moved together, in perfect harmony, as we would continue doing, forever.

The night passed on, I had not gotten the chance to really just look at Edward. He lied there as still as stone. As I just stared at his perfect body. which made we want to get back on him...i was feeling a little h.or.n.y. ... its a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind. Or I'd be extremely embarrassed. He rolled on top of me, supporting his weight and kissed me for so long I thought I was going to feint. I think i was hyperventilating. He chuckled then slowly rolled back over. Once I calmed down, I drifted to sleep, as much as I wished this night would never end, I knew it had to.

We moved together, in perfect harmony, as we would continue doing, forever.

Edward POV

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me for a few minutes before saying, "Hey."

I chuckled. "Hey, yourself."

"So, I should probably get something to eat-," Bella started when I cut her off.

"I have already made you breakfast that you WILL eat in bed. It is pancakes with bacon and eggs."

"Thank you," Bella said, and kissed me.

I put the plate on her lap and she started eating, her eyes widening with surprise.

She sighed and pushed away the plate after finishing.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her. I had followed the recipe exactly; maybe she didn't like pancakes, or eggs….

"Well," said Bella, "I thought cooking was the one thing I could do that you couldn't but it looks like I was wrong.

I laughed.

"Bella, everything you do is perfect."

She blushed a deep red color and looked down.

"And as a matter of fact," I continued, "I'm looking forward to finding out what else you excel at Mrs. Cullen."

She looked at me again and smiled.

"I'm glad. Now come on, let's go for a walk."

We spent the next two weeks walking, swimming, talking, and just spending time together doing everything she wanted. But today was our last day.

"Come on Bella, we're going home today."

She smiled at me. "Sounds good. Are we leaving soon?"

"Right away. I packed up while you were sleeping."

"Okay, we're driving, right?"

"How else would I get my car back?" I teased her, making her giggle.

"Of course, just checking."

"No problem, Bella."

"Only about an hour left, Bella. Oh, and I have to warn you. Alice is very excited that we're home."

I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again, Edward. But don't forget, when we get home, you owe me something."

I wasn't looking forward to that, even though I knew she was. I didn't want to bite her, but I knew that didn't matter. I had to.

I contemplated this for a while and then Bella waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello, Edward? Are you there?"

"Sorry love, I was just thinking."

"I don't mind. I know YOU don't have to think about driving," she grinned.

"And it's a good thing I don't otherwise we wouldn't be here by now," I told her as we pulled up to the house in Alaska. Suddenly, running up to us was a little pixie-like vampire.

Alice POV

"Bella! Edward!" I ran out of the second I saw the car pulling up.

I hugged Bella the second she got out of the car and Edward 2 seconds after because I had been busy hugging Bella.

"OMGIcan'tbelieveyouguysarebackImissedyousomuchImeantwoweeksisreallytoolongforyouguystobegoneforanddon'tyoulovethishouseitissoawesomeand-"

"Alice," laughed Bella, "Calm down. We're here."

"I know and I'm just so HAPPY!" I squealed and hugged them again.

"Alice," Bella looked at me with a half smile on her face. "Can we just say hi to everyone? I have something I need to do. Now."

I knew exactly what she was talking about so I picked her up and ran inside with her.

"Everyone! They're back! And all Bella wants to do is say hi because she won't be talking much for the next 3 days or so!"

Everyone was downstairs in an instant, and Edward was at Bella's side.

After lots of hugs and squealing (yes, it was mostly me) Bella broke away.

"Umm okay you guys, I'd like to do this now if that's okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Esme said. "We prepared a room for you while you were gone."

"I'll show it to you!" I volunteered.

Bella POV

Alice was leading me down the hallway, Edward was holding my hand, and my family was surrounding me. I was ready.

"Here it is, Bella!" Alice told me. I walked into the room and tears came to my eyes.

It was filled with pillows and there were a few windows with blackout drapes so the lighting could be changed. I was so thankful for such an amazing family.

"Thank you, guys. This was so sweet of you." I turned around though, and everyone was gone.

"They wanted it to be just us for this," Edward told me. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. " I told him.

"Okay," he said to me. "Carlisle showed me where to bite you for the fastest transformation.

Suddenly, his teeth were cutting me like my skin was made of butter. The pain slowly swept through me even though his teeth felt like nothing I had ever felt before. The sensation was amazing.

But then I didn't care about anything else, the pain was excruciating.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"I'm here love, I always will be."

**YAY! She's gonna be a vampire! Next chapter she'll be turned and discovering her powers. PLEASE review!**


	6. The Transformation

_**Hey Its Camille I just wanted to add more details about the trnsformtaion! enjoy**_

Bella's POV

Had it only been 2 days? The pain was excruciating. It felt like someone had set me on fire after stabbing me with 1000 needles. I couldn't remember why I had ever asked for something like this, I'd rather die! But then I saw his face and I remembered. Edward of course! With his face staring down at me I remembered I needed to do this to be with the love of my life, forever. But could I take the pain? I glanced away from Edward for a second and once again all I could focus on was the pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in a high pitched voice. "I can't take this. KILL ME!"

"Bella love, I'm here for you, as I always will be." Said the voice that could only belong to an angel. Then I glanced up, Edward, my vampire. The man I was changing for. "It will soon be over, dear." He said.

I prepared my self to endure only one more day of pain.

The next day:

The day was almost over and I could feel the pain dying away. It felt as if my body was slowly becoming numb, and very cold.

"Edward?" I mumbled

"Yes?" he replied

"I love you,"

"Oh Bella, I love you too."

It was so silly but it made me feel better knowing that no matter whether I was human or not we still had each other.

Edward kept whispering sweet nothings to me until the pain had completely subsided. Suddenly I felt a great jolt as energy, as if I'd never be tired again, and then it occurred to me this must be how the Cullens felt daily, since they couldn't sleep.

"Bella, hun, are you ready to go outside to see the rest of my—our family?" Edward asked me.

I looked up at him nervously, it was quite stupid of me to feel nervous about going out to see the people who were now my family, but yet I couldn't help but feel nervous.

I also noticed this feeling deep inside my throat, as if I hadn't drunk water for a week. It was almost to the point of pain.

"Edward?" I asked. "This feeling of thirst, will it ever go away?"

"Not for a long time, love. I'm sorry. But it becomes easier to resist after several years."

He looked at me and there was a pain in his eyes, as if he blamed himself for my discomfort.

"This is what I wanted, you know that?" I said. "I can't live without you. _I_ chose this Edward. don't be sad"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I pulled him towards me, shocked at how I could move him so easily. I kissed him like I never could have if I was still human. A shock still ran through me, but I couldn't feel my heart pumping, my breath getting faster, or my face flushing.

"I will miss that color on your cheeks" Edward said sadly.

"Be happy for me, for us. Now we can finally be together forever." I said

"I am happy, It'll just take me a while to get used to the new, less fragile you. He replied.

"You think you're in shock? I feel like a whole new person!"

Edward smiled for real this time. Things would be okay, eventually.


	7. Newly Born

**Well thanks to all the help I got with coming up with a power for Bella (NONE!) I had to go with this one that Camille and I decided was a last resort. But maybe you guys were as low on ideas as us. :P Well I hope you ike what we picked!**

**And we do not own the Twilight series. Stephenie does**

Bella POV

The pain was finally gone, after 3 days of agony. I sat up and felt a strong burning in the back of my throat. I thought I heard some voices from above me, but that was ridiculous. I couldn't hear that well.

"Bella, are you okay?" I looked up and smiled at my husband. He hadn't left my side once.

"I feel amazing. Strong, powerful, fast," I answered him.

"But are you thirsty? Should we go hunting now?" He looked at me worriedly.

"Is that the burning? I feel like my throat is on fire!" I told him.

"That's the venom, love. But don't worry; it will fade in a few years or so."

I looked at him and nodded. "Okay, let's go hunting. But first I want to say hi to everyone, and look in a mirror."

Chuckling, he handed me a handheld mirror and said, "Alice dropped that by about 2 hours ago but didn't say why, and she blocked her thoughts. I know you think that you'll look more beautiful now, but to me you were always the most beautiful person in the world."

"Just give me the dang mirror Edward," I said grabbing for it, being surprised when I could actually take it from him. My hand touched his and his normally frigid skin felt room temperature. After getting over that shock I looked in the mirror and was stunned. What first caught my attention were the bright red eyes, but when I looked past that I was stunned. Was that really me? Could that beautiful inhuman being in the mirror really be Isabella Cullen? It looked like someone who could stand next to Edward and look like they belonged. Edward laughed at my reaction.

"Come on, Alice has been dying to see you. So have the rest of them but especially her. Emmett also wants to wrestle with you."

"Let's not keep them waiting then," I informed Edward as I walked outside my transformation room. As soon as I had exited the room I walked into a short wall.

"Bella! You're a vampire!" were the first words that came out of Alice's mouth.

"Yes, I am. A thirsty vampire; Edwards taking me to hunt. Will you come?" I hadn't realized how much I had missed Alice those past 3 days 'til I walked right into her.

"Of course I'll come with you guys Bella! How could I miss my sister's first hunt? I'll get everyone else. They are dying to see you and want to come on your first hunt. It's very secluded and we won't run into any humans. I'll be right back."

Within a few seconds my whole family was crammed into the little hallway.

"Why don't we head into the living room?" asked Esme.

Everyone agreed and we all moved into the more spacious area.

I started at my family waiting for their reactions.

"You are so beautiful, honey." Esme said.

"Can we wrestle?" asked Emmett.

"I'm sure you want to hunt," said Carlisle.

"I don't want to eat you!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Rosalie told me softly.

I smiled at everyone and said, "Thanks you guys. I'm so happy to finally really be a part of you."

"We're leaving in a minute so if you want to come on Bella's first hunt, get ready!" Edward told everyone as he walked into the room.

We all followed him out of the house. I was so excited! I had never seen them hunt before and had always wanted to. Alice walked up beside me.

"Bella, if you want to feed, you'll have to run, you know that right?" she asked me.

"I know; I'm actually looking forward to the speed. I'll be able to keep up with Edward," I said laughing.

Suddenly a delicious scent floated through the air mingling with average scents of herbivores and more delicious then the other animals I could smell.

"What's that smell?" I asked Alice.

"Your first meal," she told me. "It's not too far away, only about a mile. Just follow your nose, and run!"

I started at a slow pace and kept increasing speed while my family followed me.

"Way to go Bella!" yelled Emmett.

I laughed and kept running as the smell increased in strength.

Then I saw what Alice had called my first meal. The most delicious aroma I had ever smelled, and what I instinctively knew would be my favorite meal, like Edward's mountain lions. It was a wolf.

I didn't want to eat it, not only was it a wolf but a russet colored one. I didn't want to, but I had to. Its smell was too good. So I pounced.

The animal was dead in an instant, I had caught it by surprise so there was no struggle. I drank and drank until there was nothing left, and then I sighed, content. I didn't care that the idea of drinking the blood of a wolf had once repulsed me, or that my old best friend could turn into a wolf similar to the one I had just killed. All I cared about was that my throat was no longer burning.

I turned to my family and they looked at me amazed.

"Wow. A natural hunter! Great job Bella," congratulated Jasper who was the first one to speak.

"Are you okay Bella? I mean a wolf? That must've been hard for you," Edward said worried. I realized why my family looked so astounded.

"Not really," I answered him. "It smelled so good, I couldn't not eat it."

I thought Edward's face looked a bit smug for a moment, but it smoothed out so fast I couldn't be sure.

"Well now that you're done eating Bella, can we wrestle?" asked Emmett looking eager.

I grinned at him and leaped onto him, pinning him to the floor.

"Give, give!" he shouted so I got off him laughing.

"You owe me 50 dollars Emmett!" Alice told him. Why he had bet against her I had no idea.

Emmett was pouting and his face was so funny that I was laughing so hard when I tried to walk; I fell over which caused me to stop laughing and Emmett to start. "Nice going, Bella! Looks like being a vampire hasn't affected your coordination much!" he laughed at me.

I scowled. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were the one who fell over!" I told him, wanting him to do just that. Suddenly, Emmett's feet flew out from under him.

I stood there silent, as shocked as everyone else.

Carlisle was the first to say anything. "Looks like we found your power, Bella."

Emmett got up and dusted snow off of himself. "Please don't do that to me again!" he begged. "That felt so weird, like I had no control over my feet whatsoever!"

I grinned. This power was going to be fun using.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get back to the house," Edward said to me.

"I'll race you! Ready, set, go!" I said to him and was off in a flash.

I understood why vampires were so in love with speed. This feeling was unreal. Before I knew it, I was at the house, about a minute later Edward showed up, the rest of the Cullens following.

"I win!" I said to him, thrilled that I could pass him in a race.

He laughed at me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Ahem." I heard Alice say.

"Oops," I said, breaking mine and Edward's kiss. "Sorry."

"It's fine Bella, but we need to talk bout your power a bit," Carlisle told me.

"Well I think I know why she got it," Emmett said.

'Why?" asked Carlisle as we moved indoors.

"She falls so much that her power decided it was someone else's turn. I just don't get why that someone had to be me."

"It's because you're always the one making fun of me," I informed Emmett.

"So if I don't make fun of you I don't fall over?" asked Emmett.

"No," I answered him, "You fall over anyways because you have made fun of me so much. So you might as well continue."

"Oh, okay! In that case…" he said and pushed me over.

I just concentrated on him slipping and right away he was on his butt.

"Ha." I said to him, got up, and walked inside the house.

**This chapter was all Bella because I wanted to show you how she felt about being a newborn. Do you like her power? How about her favourite food? It just seemed like closure for me. Don't get me wrong, I like Jake. But I like Edward more and thought that this would be a good way to show that Bella really does love him more. **

**Please tell me what you thought! And next chapter will be last besides the epilogue unless you ask me otherwise. By the way, Camille has added to some of the chapters and made some changes if you want to look at them. **


	8. Power

**There was some confusion on what Bella's power was in the last chapter so hopefully it will be fully explained this time.**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

Alice POV

Well, so far Bella had made a lamp fall on Jasper, Rosalie rip her pants while repairing a car, a van to dent Carlisle's car, and Emmett to trip while he was on the stairs and slide down on his butt! Carlisle had finally decided to call a meeting.

"How do you know it was me?" asked Bella.

"Because you had recently done these things and then they happened again to the people who made fun of you," I told her. "We can't be positive it was you, but Carlisle has NEVER gotten hit by a car before."

"Oh," she answered me looking a little embarrassed.

'What we need to do," Carlisle cut in, "is figure out the extent of your powers. Do we need to make fun of you? How far can you make this travel? What events are it limited too? And I'm curious why you got this power."

"I have a theory on that," Edward told him; my brother and his theories. "Bella had horrible luck as a human, as in she could walk across a flat surface and trip, almost get run over by a van, or fall in love with a vampire." There was laughter at the last comment. "Well, I once said if she could bottle her luck, we would have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands. That's pretty much what she's doing only without a bottle. I'm theorizing that she is sending people her bad luck!"

"It makes sense," I joined in. "Bella obviously hasn't lost her bad luck, and it seems to have affected you guys, which it didn't when she was human. I don't see any other logical explanation."

"Well Bella, let's see if you can cause bad luck without being provoked. Emmett, would you come here?" asked Carlisle.

Emmett walked towards Carlisle as he explained what Bella was going to do. Suddenly, I had a vision.

_Emmett was dancing around the room with a chandelier on his head; and everyone was laughing hysterically. "Get it off!" he was screaming when Edward yelled at him, "You're a vampire Emmett! Get it off yourself!" _

I came out of the vision and was cracking up. Everyone except Bella and Edward were looking at me as though I was insane, when the chandelier dropped from the ceiling and my vision came true.

"Is that what you saw Alice?" asked Esme through her giggles.

I tried to say something but was laughing so hard that I couldn't speak so I just nodded as I was sucked into another vision.

Carlisle POV

Alice was having another vision when the doorbell rang.

"Alice, is it safe to open the door?" I asked her. I wanted to make sure Bella wouldn't want to kill the person waiting for us to open our door.

Alice looked confused for a moment, then excited. "It'll be fine Carlisle, you can go open it."

I told Bella to stand back as I walked towards the front door.

Bella POV

I had been told what kind of hell it was to smell a human. I had been the human that was attacked by a hungry vampire. As Carlisle walked to the door, I braced myself for the tempting smell I was sure was about to hit my nose.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Carlisle. Edward looked ready to jump on me in case I needed to be restrained. I didn't.

As Carlisle talked to the person at the door I didn't smell anything. I told this to Edward.

"Are you sure? You smell nothing at all from this human?" he asked me.

"He smells like new car, but that's it." I said to Edward.

"That's his skin, you don't smell anything else?" he questioned me.

Alice jumped in. "No she doesn't smell it Edward, she won't ever smell it until someone cuts themselves and then the smell will be annoying to her. You figure that's because of her aversion to blood as a human."

"Okay, well thanks for clearing that up Alice." Edward said to her.

"No problem brother dear."

The door shut and Carlisle came upstairs.

"What did he want, dear?" asked Esme.

"He wanted to sell us a pot set to cook all our delicious meals in."

"Did you buy it?" asked Emmett.

I laughed. What kind of vampire likes cooked food?

Rosalie POV

So now Bella was like super-vamp. Not only could she give us bad luck, but she was immune to humans? So not fair. It took us years of suffering to not have to kill every human we met, and Bella can just do whatever she wants when her eyes go back to normal. That just makes me so mad!

"Esme?" I called to my mother.

"Yes, dear?" she answered me.

"Will you go shopping with me, I'm a little bored."

"Of course Rosalie, how soon do you want to go?"

"Can we go now? I'll bring around the M3."

"Okay, I'll meet you out front."

My mom was the best.

Jasper POV

Thank goodness Rosalie was shopping with Esme. Her self pity was getting on my nerves.

"Jasper?" called Emmett.

"What?" I called back.

"Will you play Xbox with me? Edward said no, and it's no fun playing by yourself."

Sometimes Emmett could be so much like a little kid.

"If Edward said no, why should I say yes?" I asked Emmett.

"Because you are the best brother ever and you know you want to play with me."

"Not really Emmett, sorry, I'm reading."

"Aww, please Jasper?"

"No Emmett! Go ask Alice!"

"It's no fun playing with her! She always wins because she sees what I'm going to do!"

"Well then see if Bella will play!"

"Good idea! Hey Bella…"

I wonder if Bella will break the Xbox with her bad luck, Emmett would kill her.

Edward POV

"Please play with me Bella. No one else will!" Emmett stared at her with a sad look on his face.

"No way Emmett, I'm sure there's a reason no one wants to play with you." Bella answered him.

"You got that right, love. He's a sore loser, sore winner, and don't get me started on what happens when his character dies," I told my angel.

"Thanks Edward," Emmett said to me and walked away to beg Alice to play with him.

"Is he really that bad Edward?" Bella asked me.

"No, worse," I said to her.

She just looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

**Well that's chapter 8! I think I'll do 10 chapters total and an epilogue. After this story I have some ideas for a new one which I'll put on a poll. Please vote on it so I know which one to do. Thank you to hollysprig1 for the idea for Bella's other power. She wins an invisible car! I'll update as soon as I can! **


	9. My Haunting Past

We don't own Twilight

**We don't own Twilight! Camille changed chapter 6, check it out!**

**Sorry this update took so long, I updated every spare second I had, unfortunately I didn't have a lot for a while. **

Bella POV

We were hunting again, which was usually one of my favorite things to do, only this time Edward wasn't with me. Alice had decided we should do a girls only hunting trip, no boys allowed. It was disappointing, but when Alice made up her mine there was no stopping her.

"I'll be counting he seconds until you're back, love," Edward had whispered to me as we left.

Now I was running with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie through the forest when I caught a scent I had never smelled before. I stopped and Alice ran right into me.

"Bella, you have to warn us when you're just going to stop! We can't read your mind," she scolded me.

"No one can," added Rosalie laughing.

"Don't you guys smell that?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Smell what Bella? Your nose may be a bit stronger then ours since you're a newborn," Esme said to me.

"It's like rotten leaves and spoiled meat. It's horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Uh oh, that's what a-" started Alice, but she was cut off by a howling wolf.

"A wolf, I call dibs!" I yelled and ran towards the sound as the smell got gradually stronger.

Alice POV

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Now Bella was running towards it and we wouldn't be able to catch her! Stupid newborn speed.

"Come on you guys, you know what she smelled, and you know I can't see if she'll survive! We have to help her!" I yelled at Esme and Rosalie.

I started to run, without looking to see if they were following, my sister needed my help. She may be strong, but a fighter Bella was not and she still had difficulty controlling her power. There was no way she would survive against a werewolf.

Bella POV

The wolf I was hunting must be near that horrid smell because no wolf ever smelt that bad. In fact, they usually smelt delicious.

The smell was getting close to unbearable when I saw my prey. It was similar to my first meal, but bigger. I prepared to go in for the kill when the wolf turned to look at me.

I was stunned by the familiar black eyes that were now staring into mine. I knew those eyes. I remembered those eyes.

"Jacob," I gasped.

Jacob POV

I had been running for a few months now and never looked back. I knew that I was human and that I had a human family. I knew that my dad was losing hope and that my brothers would do anything to have me come back. I also knew that Bella was a vampire, and that was why I kept going.

I was resting for a moment when I caught a scent I never thought I'd smell again; a sweet smell that felt like fire in my nose. I turned around to find the source and make it regret ever coming here when I saw who it was.

Her face was very similar, was a bit sharper but otherwise the same. The most noticeable difference was the yellow eyes. They looked alien in her face.

A look of recognition came over her and I heard her whisper my name.

"Jacob."

Bella POV

The boy I thought I'd never see again was standing in front of me. His shape shimmered and I looked away quickly.

"Ahem," a voice that brought back waves of memories said. "Are you going to talk to me Bella?"

I slowly turned my head and saw him standing there. His face contorted in pain for a moment but it was quickly wiped clean. I recognized the look on his face, it was Sam's face.

"H-hi there Jake, how have you been?"

"I've been better, Bella. How are you? I see you're a filthy bloodsucker now. That must make you happy."

A wave of anger came over me and I started yelling at him.

"You know what Jake? It DOES make me happy! Now I get to spend eternity with a man who is a hell lot more sensitive then you!"

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on T.V."

He'd said that to me once before I realized, and saw he did too, because a cautious smile spread out over his face.

"I've missed you, Bells," he told me, his voice thick with tears.

"I've missed you too, Jake. That doesn't change things though, I'm sorry. I am married to a vampire. I AM a vampire. I do still love you, I think a small part of me always will, but it'll never be enough. You need to move on with your life, Jake."

"What if I don't want to move on Bella? What if I want to stay in the past and not do anything besides dream about what could have been? What are you going to do to stop me?"

I was shocked that I had caused him this much pain. I had eventually been able to interact with people normally after Edward had left, it had taken a few months but I had done it. But it had _been_ a few months, and it seemed Jake wasn't improving. I hadn't known he cared about me this much.

Suddenly, Alice came shooting beside me.

"Bella, are you okay? Am I interrupting? I'll just go now, yell if you're in trouble!" she said to me without a break and zoomed off into the forest.

"Stupid, meddling bloodsucker," Jacob muttered to himself.

"Don't talk about my sister that way! She just got worried about me.," I informed him. "Really, though Jake. You need to get on with your life. You helped me when I was in trouble, and it will be hard for me to help you, but I will drag your butt to Forks so your friends can help you through this. I can't live with myself knowing I caused you this kind of intense pain. Please, Jake. Go home."

I watched an array of emotions run across his face. Each one harder to watch then the next, finally, one came that looked like acceptance.

"Okay, Bells. I'll go home. I don't promise that I'll stay, but I will go home. Hey, I see you still have your bracelet."

I sighed in relief and laughed at his observation.

"Yes, of course I do, Jake. I wouldn't get rid of it, it was a gift."

A huge smile broke across his face and he was suddenly my Jacob again.

"Thanks, Bells," he said to me and closed the distance between us to pull me into a hug.

"Anytime Jake, anytime."

"Did you have fun on your hunting trip?" Edward asked as I ran into his arms when we got home.

"Yes, I did. I ran into Jacob, and he said he'd go home," I told Edward.

"He did? That's good, love. One less thing for you to worry about."

I looked at up my one true love, my every reason for living, my everything, and smiled.

**So since it took me so long to get this chapter up, don't be surprised if the title of the next chapter is Epilogue. I will try to put up one more chapter before that, but I can't guarantee anything. Remember to vote on the poll! **


	10. Epilogue

Hey

**Hey! I was really busy yesterday and the day before and I couldn't write Chapter 10, so here's the epilogue. This will be all Bella's POV because it's HER book, so I wanted to end it this way. **

**I don't own any characters! **

Bella POV

Since I had talked about seeing Jake, things with Edward and I had gotten a little tense. I think he was a bit upset that I didn't tear Jacob to shreds. I asked Alice how long this was going to last, and she told me the future kept changing, which was no help at all.

"Bella, could you please come here for a second?" I heard Alice calling me. I went into her room where I was suddenly thrown into a chair and tied into it. I prepared myself to scream, and got a hand shoved over my mouth.

"Shh, Bella, it's only me. I wanted to give you a makeover and saw you would run away if I didn't tie you up. I've changed my mind on how to make you look a few times, but I finally decided on one that Edward will love."

I felt makeup being put on my face, but decided against arguing with Alice, she would win anyways. She carefully untied me, then grabbed my hand and shoved me into a dressing room in her closet. It already had an outfit hanging up. It was a dark blue V neck tank-top with black skinny jeans. There was also a silver colored belt, sliver hoop earrings, and a silver chain with a daisy pendant on it. I put everything on and stepped out of the room.

"You look very nice, Bella. Here's a mirror,' Alice said to me.

I looked in the mirror and saw that Alice had given me some light pink blush, light pink lip gloss, and dark blue eye shadow with black eye liner.

"Thanks, Alice," I said to her, "I love it."

"I know," she told me. "Now go find Edward and make up!"

I stepped out of the room, and went downstairs to find my husband. I was halfway down the stairs when I realized Alice hadn't told me what to say. I heard her giggle from upstairs, probably because she saw me tripping over my words and struggling to know what to say.

"I'm going to get that pixie," I muttered to myself. I got to the bottom of the stairs and listened for Edward around the house; he was in the T.V. room. I walked towards there and paused when about to open the handle. What if he was really upset about the whole Jacob thing, Edward was pretty good at hiding his feelings. Get a grip Bella, I thought to myself. It's going to be fine.

I turned the handle and walked into the T.V. room.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone.

"Did we get you?" asked Emmett.

"Of course we got her, look at her face," answered Alice.

"Hold on, you all planned this for me? Why?" I questioned everyone.

Edward stepped forward to explain. "It was partly Alice's idea, but she only saw what I was going to ask everyone to help plan, so it was really my idea. It's a 'You're finally a vampire' party."

"But Edward, I've been a vampire since the day you changed me, that was a month or two ago; why all this now?" I waited for an explanation.

He laughed. "Alice wanted some time to set up the party after the werewolf attacked. She said that you were only truly a Cullen vampire when you had faced a werewolf, her definition, not mine. So, after you had seen Jacob, she needed about a week to get decorations and presents," he informed me.

I looked around the room and saw that it was draped in bright red, black, and white streamers, along with those same colors as balloons and table coverings. One of the tables was heaping with silver wrapped presents.

"Do I have to open all of them?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, Bella. And you can start with this one," she said leading me to the table.

I opened the gifts quickly, and loved what I got. Most of them were gag gifts, a book on vampires, plastic fangs, a self-tanner (Alice told me Rose had tried one of those once, it had not gone well), a pregnancy test, a box of tissues, and sunscreen. Some were more heartfelt though, like a baseball jersey that said Cullen on the back, a new copy of Wuthering Heights, or what Edward had given me, another mix CD.

"Thanks you guys, I love everything," I said to them, if I could be tearing up, I would be.

"No problem sweetie, it was our pleasure," Esme said and came up to hug me.

"Now, we're going to leave you too alone," Alice told Edward and I with a giggle. "Bye!"

I turned to look at Edward and said, "So you weren't really mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" he gasped and pulled me close. "Of course not love, why would you think that?'

"Well, you were acting kind of tense, and weren't really talking to me, the way you were before you left," I said looking down.

"Bella," he said, pulling my face up to his, "I will never be mad at you, and I will never leave again. Don't you know that?"

"I do now," I said to him, smiling. "I'm sorry, but Alice wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and I had recently talked to Jake, so I though you might be mad that I hadn't ripped him to shreds."

He chuckled at that. "I wouldn't be mad about that! He was your friend. Do you think I would expect you to rip Angela to shreds if you saw her?"

"No, but Jake's a werewolf, so I wasn't sure."

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I promise."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you."

"You too. In fact, I will love you for now, and forever."

**AWWWWW! How cute. (And for those of you who didn't realize, that's the title of my story.) My poll is currently tied, so please go vote on it. It will be open until August 7****th****. So now, for the last time in this story, please review! Thank you for taking the time to read this. **


	11. Authors Note

Hey

**Hey! The new story is up it's titled Pranks, Plots, and Living with the Cullens. Check it out!**

**-Tay**


End file.
